A New Perspective
by TaylorNicole27
Summary: Fluttershy is the new girl at Equestria Highschool. She unknowingly befriends outcast Discord, who has a dark past and a darker future. Fluttershy doesn't know what she's volunteered herself for. Human AU, M for a reason. *Updating with a Kindle Fire*
1. Welcoming Committee

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story. Rights go to respective owners. **

* * *

I awoke, to loud chirping of birds outside my window. A groan escaped my lips, as I tumbled over to the side of my bed. I untangled my legs from the sheets, and stumbled to my feet. Crossing my room, I headed into my bathroom, and turned on the faucet in the tub. I removed my undergarments, and discarded them off to the side of the tub.

I stepped into the lukewarm water, letting it douse my long pink locks, making them stick to my back. My body was now covering in goosebumps, as the water cascaded down my body, to the bottom of the tub, and into the drain. I lathered & rinsed my hair, then repeated with my body.

I stepped out of the tub, grabbed the towel off the hamper, and dried my body. I picked up my yellow bra, wrapped the towel around myself, and walked into my room. The sunlight peaked through my window, which I opened, the cool air flooding into my smothering hot room.

Roaming through my drawers, I picked a yellow pair of underwear, a light green knee-length skirt, and a yellow v-neck wool sweater. I pulled the underwear up, and hooked my bra. I checked the clock. 7:20am. Crap. I grabbed my signiture pendant, a pink butterfly necklace, and hooked it on. I grabbed a brush, and yanked it through my hair, hoping to look somewhat presentable today.

I pulled my skirt up, pulled the sweater over my head, and grabbed socks. In a jiffy, I was ready to walk out the door, toast in hand and bookbag on my back. I hugged my mom goodbye, kissed her on the cheek, and was heading towards my bike. I chomped the toast quickly, then put my helmet on and sped off.

* * *

I was chaining my bike to the bike rack when I saw a crowd form towards the steps. I hurried over, and pushed myself through the crowd. That's when I saw a jock kicking someone in the stomach. I rushed towards him, hugging myself, bracing for impact. He stumbled, but quickly recovered. He gave me a look, before shaking his head and walking away. The crowd quickly dispersed, sending me snarls and groans in complaint.

I dropped to my knees, pushing the hair out of the victim's eyes. A groan escaped his lips, blood trickling from his nose. I reached into my backpack, and got a tissue out. I dabbed his nose, the tissue quickly soaked in the red liquid. Ushering him to his feet, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and he placed his on mine. We wobbled inside the building together, and I headed towards the office.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the nurse, who was reading off a paper. She was mumbling to herself, "Discord...he's always pissing people off."

"Pardon?" I said, leaning slowly towards the paper, trying to scan it. Discord, Sophmore, Spanish III, Health, Drawing, P-

"Nosey..." The nurse said, and ushered me out of her office.

I walked towards the main office, and stood in front of the desk until a cherry headed assistant walked into the room. "How may I help you?" Her voice was velvety, and instantly calmed me.

"Yes, please. I'm new here, and I would like to be pointed in the direction of my first class?" I mumbled, hoping she could hear me.

"Why, yes. Of course, dear." She extended her arm, and curled her hand in a grabby motion, so I placed my schedule in her hand.

"Hmm...First period Spanish III, eh? I was a Spanish student, also._ Soy la señorita Jubilee. Yo soy el niño de diez consejero. Encantado de conocerte, Fluttershy."_

"_Lo mismo para ti, la señorita Jubilee._" I smiled, proud of how much Spanish I'd recovered.

"Very good, Fluttershy. Now, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you to the foreign language / foreign affairs wing of the school." And with those words, Ms. Jubilee whisked me away, towards my first class of the day.

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Fluttershy. Fluttershy, can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Uh. Uhh..." I mumbled, tugging at the sleeves of my sweater.

"Go on, speak up sweetie."

"Well, I moved here because my parents got divorced. I love my new house, because the yard is filled with flora, and the woods around are filled with fauna. It's beautiful. I love to go on walks in the woods-"

"Will you can it, already?" A deep voice yelled from the back of the room. I felt my face turn bright pink, and I bowed my head in shame. "O-okay.."

"Colt, that will be enough out of you, or I shall see you in my office, do I make myself clear?" Ms. Jubilee's velvety tone snapped into crystal clarification. I snapped my head up, to see Colt's reaction. He glared at me with intense brown eyes.

"That's good, Ms. Jubilee." Ms. Cheerilee said, nodding to the counselor. Ms. Jubilee smiled & waved at me, nodded at Colt, and left the room.

"Okay, Fluttershy, you can sit...Over there, third row, next to the empty seat." Ms. Cheerilee said, motioning at the general area while staring at her clipboard. I took a seat, allowing myself to get slightly comfortable.

I got out my binder, and started taking the notes from the board and copying them onto my paper. Soon, I was doodling in the margins, and pondering about Discord. He was so strange, so silent. While we were on our way to the nurses' office, he kept flickering his maroon eyes at me. I could feel him looking at me, and I could feel my face flushing.

I had zoned out, and hadn't noticed Ms. Cheerilee opened the door, to reveal no other than Discord himself. I let my jaw gape slightly, and quickly shut it. He strutted towards me, and I felt my face turn beet red. The worst part is, he hasn't said anything yet.

He sat down next to me, and took out his book. I stole looks at him, and realized he wasn't reading the book, just looking at it. I squinted to see what word he was rereading, and he snapped his head towards me, his hair twirling with his head. His dark brown locks were down to his shoulders, and were slowly swishing as he breathed.

He grunted, and raised an eyebrow. "S-sorry, Discord."

"How do you know my name?" He hissed, eyes darkening, an expression I've never seen before taking over his face.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." I mumbled, pulling the sweater sleeves over my hands. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I turned my cheek to the wall so he wouldn't see me crying. I put my head down into my arms, and hoped he wouldn't notice that my breathing was off pace. This was going worse than I ever thought.

"Hey..." He said, tapping my arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude to you."

I looked up, swiping the lines of tears off my cheeks. He attempted to smile, but it ended up being a smirk, wolf-like grin. I felt my face turn pink, a small smile replacing my upturned mouth. I giggled slightly, covering my mouth with my sweater sleeve. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"And that, class, concludes our World History lesson for today." Ms. Cheerilee said, just as the bell rung. "Don't forget to do your Biology, Spanish, and Algebra homework!" She called out, mostly to the people who had already left. I approached her, and she looked up from her clipboard, smiling. "May I help you, Fluttershy?" She asked, in a sugary sweet tone.

"Yes, please. I was wondering if you could explain the box-and-whisker plots to me again. My old school didn't review them much, just expected us to know how to make them." I said quietly, handing her my algebra homework. She scribbled something onto my paper, and handed it back to me.

"That's a very resourceful website, Fluttershy. I'm sure it'll explain it better than I can," Cheerilee smiled, and hopped off her stool. "See you tomorrow, Fluttershy. Have a good evening." She said, her heels clicking as she walked to the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, you too," I called, and turned to leave. I headed towards the main lobby, when I saw Discord ahead of me. I smiled, and sped up to catch up with him. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I also saw Colt, pushing with his friends. I picked up a few words, and Discord was one of them. Colt started barreling through the crowd, towards Discord. I rushed forth, and pushed Discord out of the way. Colt slammed into me, knocking me back into the wall, and I lost my balance, and slipped down the stairway. I felt a snap, and everything went black.

* * *

"Is she okay?"  
"Oh em gee, is she bleeding?"  
"Back the hell away!"  
Someone pushed everyone back, her voice raspy.  
"You okay, sugarcube?" Another voice asked.  
"I've read, that when you're unconscious, your conscious mind still comprehends your surroundings," said a third voice.  
"Ooh, ooh. She looks hurt!" A hyper-active voice said.  
"Oh my, that looks quite dreadful. Maybe we should take her to the infirmary?" I heard a fifth voice, who had genuine concern dripping from every word.

I fluttered my eyes open, feeling a oozy of a headache coming on. I saw four figures standing above me, and a fifth one kneeling next to me, holding my hand. I saw a sixth figure push through the tight circle of friends above me.

"God, Fluttershy. Why did you do that?!" Discord exclaimed, kneeling next to me. He pressed his palm to my neck, which made me flinch. "My bad," he said.

"Discord, go away! This isn't the time to be meddling with her, she's hurt because of you!" A girl with purple hair and streaks said. She pushed him away, with the encouragement of everyone around us. I quickly sat up, and tried to stand, but a cowboy boot blocked my path. I heard Discord fleeing from the scene.

"Woah, sugarcube. You need to stay still-"

"No! Just leave me alone!" I said, my voice cracking. I stood abruptly, and pushed through the crowd, following Discord. I had to talk to him, and now.

I grabbed hold of his backpack, and pulled him backwards, so he would stay in place. "Discord, please talk to me." He turned, glaring at me.

"You told them a lie, didn't you? I thought you were different, different from the rest. I guess not." He yanked his arm away, and stormed away. I felt defeat rising in my throat, and tears welling in my eyes.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" A deep yet familiar voice behind said. I spun around, to see Colt wheeling my bike into the road. "This yours?"

"NO!" I screamed, running towards him, pushing him away from my bike. I shoved him back,and started punching him harshly in the shoulder. "You're just a big bully, Colt! Leave! Me! And! Discord! ALONE!" I screamed, the final punch knocking him over. I heaved, forcing myself to breath. A crowd had formed around us, without my awareness. I came back down to Earth, and noticed everyone glaring at me. A murmur rippled through the crowd, and a deep and slow, "Flutterpyscho!" chant was forming. I backed away, quickly picked up my bike, and pedaled away, the echo of 'Flutterpyscho' in my head the entire ride home.


	2. Stranger in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story. Rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

I abruptly sat up in bed, panting. I rubbed my eyes, the skin around still raw from the several hours of crying I had ensued A glance at my alarm clock; 5:50 am. A shadow passed over my window. I jerked my head, and saw a figure in my yard. I swung my legs over the bed, and placed them on the floor. I walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a baggy yellow cardigan.

I slipped the granny cardigan on over my nightgown, and quickly shuffled through the house. As I opened the front door, I looked both ways, and squeezed between the small opening. The cool night air cut through me, like a knife through butter. I hugged myself, then quickly walked around the backside of my cottage. The dew from the grass only added to the coldness. I started jogging towards the forest entrance, a mysterious figure disappearing between the trees.

By now, my jog had turned into a full force run, the mud splashing up my legs, twigs snapping beneath me. Branches reached out, and swiped my face. A light rain was falling, soaking my cardigan and my hair. My locks stuck to my neck and face, whipping behind me. I closed my eyes, as my legs went numb from the cold. My nose and ears were so cold. My stomach was on fire, as I continuously forced my legs to keep pumping through the forest. I almost had it, my fingertips brushed against the soaked hood-

A snap, and I fell. I kept slipping and falling. I saw dark eyes stare at me, as I fell away from it. As the rain picked up, I felt my mouth fill with rotten leaves and mud. I felt twigs protrude my cardigan. A petty attempt at a scream in agony, and then silence filled the air. A crack of thunder lit my path.

I lifted my face from the muddy puddle, wheezing and coughing out what seemed to be mud and leaves. Vomit rose in my throat, and I purged. I leaned against a tree for support, and started limping towards nowhere. The rain slowed down, clearing the skies partially. I was lost in the woods, with no way out.

* * *

I had been wandering around the hill for about half an hour. I was slowly regaining my energy, and decided to try and climb up the muddy terrain. I grabbed the first tree I saw, growing crooked. I used my bare foot to push upwards, and grab a stump. The stump was sinking as I held onto it, so I shakily stood and leaped towards a log. The log started to tumble, and I quickly reached for a tree limb. I gasped as the log gave way, and sunk into the impossible mud hole. I was at least halfway up the hill by now. I felt a snap, and the branch broke into two pieces. A leap for a rock was to no prevail, as my arms wrapped around something, anything. A half dead tree was my savior.

I could see the familiar scene of the woods from this angle. I mustered all my energy up, and jumped. I felt my feet hit solid ground, and a breath of relief emptied from my body. But there was still something on my mind; who was the mysterious figure outside my window, and what where they doing?

I shakily started walking towards my cottage, the cool night air still whipping at me. I quickly approached my house, and slipped inside, making sure to wipe my feet of mud and whatever other substance stained my feet.

* * *

After a nice, long, steamy shower to remove caked mud in places mud should never be caked, I wrapped the towel around me, and walked over to my closet. A mint green dress hung in the center of the vast closet. I reached, and yanked it off the hanger. I walked over to my open dresser, and took out a sky blue cardigan to match. I slipped on my blue flats, while yanking a hairbrush through my hair. I grabbed a green scrunchie, and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. I picked up my backpack, and rushed down the stairs. I was early this morning, so I did myself the luxury of eating two pieces of toast before dashing.

As I pumped my legs to power the pedals, I pondered about the previous nights' events. Who was the mystery figure, and why were they outside? I scattered my brain to scour any details I could. The jacket that they wore was a deep burgundy. Whilst thinking about the events, I was on autopilot, and didn't pay attention to my surroundings. A car honked, and swerved off the road, avoiding colliding with me. I pedaled harder, as I felt the answer was right in front of me.

I saw the yellow school buses come into my sight, and pulling myself from my subconscious, I parked my bike on the bike rack. I slung myself off the bike, walking towards the entrance. I heard murmurs of 'Flutterpyscho' throughout the long, begrudging walk to the front doors. A paper wad flew at my head, and bounced off, landing on the pavement. I looked up, to see Colt, giving me the finger. A teacher, with beautiful long, blue locks, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the school.

She led me into a spacious office next to the main office, and sat me down into a well-cushioned seat.

"Fluttershy, you know why I dragged you in here, correct?" She said, lacing her fingers and placing them under her chin.

"Not particularly," I said, scratching my elbow. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ms. Chrysalis," She said, narrowing her eyes at me. "I'm the disciplinary officer at Equestria High. Rumor has it, that you got into a physical fight with Colt Sonnis. We have a strict no-violence policy here at EHS, but..." A wicked smirk spread across her face.

"But..?" I asked, my voice croaking from the dryness in anxiousness.

"But, Colt has been a total prick to every new student. I give you kudos, kid." Ms. Chrysalis leaned back in her spin chair, and propped her leather boots up on the desk. A knock on the door caused Ms. Chrysalis to sit abruptly upright. "Come in," She said in a somewhat sugary voice.

Discord limped in, an ice pack on his left eye. She spotted me, and a scowl filled his face. A lump formed in my throat. I knew this would end in nothing but trouble.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for putting up with my late-ness! c:

Ikarai - Agreed. People like him just piss me off. Thanks~  
fluttter436 - Thanks!  
.5891 - Me also. Thanks for reading!  
Jitterbug - Thanks. c:  
Rainbow Dumplings - Thanks so much! 3

Please remember to R/R, I always reply and I try to update kind of soon-ish.  
Thanks, lovelies. -TC~ 3


	3. Disciplinary Office

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Discord locked eyes with me, his maroon eyes examining me. I looked away, towards Ms. Chrysalis. She raised an eyebrow, then nodded at Discord to take a seat. He slumped into the chair, next to me, and sighed. Chrysalis walked over to the door, opened it, and put a sign on it. She closed and locked the door behind her, and waltzed over to the chair behind the desk. She settled in, then looked at us.

Discord broke the silence. "Why'd you ask for me, Chrys?" Discord adjusted the icepack, sighing loudly.

"Colt came after you, didn't he." Chrysalis stated, looking him over. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He had heavy bags under his eyes, a bruise on his left cheek. Discord's eyes flickered over at me, a snarl forming on his face. I looked down at my lap, clinching my hands until my knuckles were white. He obviously had the wrong idea of what went down.

"Well, I'll deal with him right now. You guys, stay here." Ms. Chrysalis said, storming out of the room. As the door closed, Discord went over to the other side of the desk, and opened a drawer. He got a box out of the drawer, and reached into his hoodie. Out came a neon orange lighter, and he lifted an object up to his mouth. My mouth dropped, as he lit the cigarette.

"Discord!" I said, staring at him in awe. He glanced at me slightly, before blowing the smoke in my face, and returning the cigarette pack to the drawer. I coughed, and wafted the smoke away from my nose. He took a deep inhale, the end turning fiery orange, and exhaled through his nose. He eyed me, using elevator eyes. I felt a blush cover my cheeks, and bashfully looked down. A grunt was heard.

"Why'd you run away like that?" I mumbled, looking at the mint color of my dress.

"Because, you're like everyone else. Rejecting me, hating me, lying, shutting me own. My own damn parents didn't want me..." His voice cracked. I looked up, to meet teary maroon eyes.

"I live with an abusive foster father, and a cracked out stepmother, with two spoiled little foster fucking siblings! You don't know what it feels like, to have the chance of one friend, one god damn friend. And for it to be ripped away? Worst feeling I've ever experienced...You wouldn't understand..." Discord's eyes overflowed with tears, the liquid streaming down his pale face. He stared intently into my eyes, his lips trembling.

"You're right, Discord. I don't understand. But I'll try my very best to. I never told anyone any lies about you. It must be a misunderstanding."

"Yeah right," Discord said, shakily taking an inhale of his cigarette. I sighed, closing my eyes. I didn't know what went wrong. I don't know how he got the idea I told anyone-

"Wait. Did the purple haired girl say I lied about you or something?" Discord looked up at me, nodding slowly.

"Discord, I swear to you, I don't even know that chicks' name. She was kneeling over me when I awoke, acting all concerned. It was my own actions that caused my injury, if you'd call it that. I just got banged around a little, is all. Colt's a total...prick." I whispered the last part, earning a chuckle from Discord. He took one last puff of the cigarette, before dropping it onto the ground and snuffing it out. He reached into the drawer, and sprayed some girly smelling perfume. He walked out to the same side of the table as I was. He put his back to me, then sprawled in the living chair, legs over the arm, head dangling over the other.

"Well, I have no choice but to believe you. I guess we're _friends_." Discord said, opening his eyes. He put extra emphasis on friends, as a sarcastic gesture. A goofy grin spread across his face, and he chuckled.

"I just realized that your hair looks like cotton candy. My favorite dessert." I smirked at him, laughing at the odd realization.

"I just realized that I didn't realize anything about you." I remarked, receiving a chuckle from the Sophmore. Something seemed awfully familiar, out of place. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I sighed, giving up for now.

I thought of last night. The mud, the decaying leaves in my mouth, the rotten, foul stench wafting up from below. I felt my stomach twist. The darkness, mud up to my knees, the scratches. I heard the door open, and looked over.

"Sorry, guys, but Colt won't be bothering you anymore. He has been expelled." Chrysalis entered the room, interrupting our conversation.

"Thank God," Discord said, shaking his hair out of his face. I gulped loudly. I knew something was up, but I couldn't place my finger on it. He stared at me, his maroon eyes examining me. He brought his fingers to his lips, and winked at me. Was this what friendship was; secrets and lying?

I felt my lip quiver, and my stomach flip. I quickly stood, and panicked. My head swirled around, searching for a trashcan. I found one, and dove for it, as the hot bile came rushing up my throat and into the dirty bin. I gasped for air, the smell of rotten leaves reeking in my nose. I coughed, chunks coming from my nose and mouth. Tears streamed down my face. Discord was pulling the hair from my face, and Chrysalis was running to the nurses' office.

* * *

I sat quietly, as Chrysalis explained to my mom what happened. My mom looked flabbergasted, eyes wide with shock. Discord sat next to me, silent. Nurse Coldheart gave a sincere smile at us, before leaving the office. Discord let out a sigh, stretching his legs in front of him. He looked over at me, brushing my pink locks out of my eyes. I met his maroon eyes, and his lips twitched.

A smile. A very small, but noticabe, smile. I smiled back weakly, as my mom rushed over. She wrapped her slender ivory arms around me, placing her chin atop my head.

"Oh, Shy..." She mumbled, nuzzling my head. "It's been two days. And you're already being bullied? Maybe we should just homeschool you..."

I looked at Discord. Panic filled his face. I couldn't leave, not after he confided in me. "It's fine, really. Ms. Chrysalis already expelled Colt." I looked up, smiling. "I'll be fine."

She eyed me, before nodding."Okay, dear. I'll take her home for today, but she'll be here tomorrow." Ms. Chrysalis nodded, smiling at me.

"If you need me, I'm a knock away." Ms. Chrysalis said, before walking out the nurses' office. Discord stood, and wrapped his arms around my waist loosely. I hugged back, and waved bye, as he walked to Ms. Chrysalis' office. My mom and I walked out of the school doors, and over to the bike rack.I wheeled my pink bike over to the car, opened the back door, and pushed it inside.

"So. Who was that boy? He was cute!" My mom said, winking at me. I gave her a look, before closing the door behind me. "He was soooo into you," She laughed, starting the car. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Discord. And he's not 'into' me, mom. He just needs a friend. He's really sweet, but gets bullied a lot." I told her, crossing my arms. I didn't plan on sharing his dirty deed.

"Well, I approve." She said, winking at me. I groaned. My mom was bound to turn this into 20 Questions.

* * *

So. Thats it for this chapter. I apologize for the SPaG errors, I'm writing this on a Kindle Fire. ITS BEEN HELL, BUT I DID IT.

Please review, it means a lot! I'll get started on the next chapter.


	4. Sweet Escapes

I stared at the bare trees behind my house. The beautiful array of leaves that lay on the ground distracted me from the screaming inside.

My dad was visiting.

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. The divorce was fresh, and a touchy subject. Often times, they would bad mouth each other around me, and when I remained objective, they turned and even punished me. I found it ridiculous.

I checked phone. 3:22pm. I groaned. Discord was on his way, and would be here soon. Not soon enough...

"Fuck you, Han!" My mother screeched. I picked up my bag, and stormed around to the front of the house. I walked up the road, feeling frustration building in my stomach. I wonder why I didn't choose a fosterhome instead of parental custody. My parents abused alcohol, drugs, and, well, me. Well, the physical abuse was thanks to my father. My mom won the medal for my mental abuse.

I saw his signature white hoodie, hood up. He stared at the ground as he walked, headphones shoddily covering his ears. The cool wind cut through me life a knife through soft butter. I left my jacket at home when I left in a rush, and I mentally facepalmed.

Discord looked up, and waved with enthusiasm as he approached. I felt a knot ball up in my stomach. As close as Discord and I have grown, I still felt like a bundle of nerves when I got near him. And so, as he gave me a tight hut, butterflies escaped from their cage in my stomach.

"Hey Fluuters," Discord said, smiling. His maroon eyes examined me. My heart hammered in my chest, as his left hand slipped into my right. We walked back towards my house. I felt seriously nervous about the whole ordeal, but it was too late to turn back. We walked up the road, to the third house on the left.

Dad was outside.

Mom was screeching at him, telling him off in front of me, the neighbors, and Discord. Discord looked over at me, a dry expression plastered on his face. I felt an anger flush through me. I even told them that today was important to me! I crushed Discord's hand with mine, and glared at my parents. I was a usually calm person, but this was it.

I dragged Discord across the lawn, and sat under the willow. I wrapped my arms around my knees, and started to cry. Discord reached over and put his chin on top of my head, sighing. I felt my heartbeat quicken. I slowly inhaled inhaled scent. Cotton candy and chocolate combined equalled his mesmerizing smell.

"Awe, hell, Rita! You can't even supervise our only daughter, you're letting her date a PEDOPHILE!" My father screamed, storming over to us. He yanked my hair, forcing me to stand, and yelp in surprise.

"No dad, please!" I cried out, my scalp on fire. I watched in horror as he put his cigarette out my arm. Discord abruptly stood and twisted my father's arm backwards. Dad let go of my hair, but used his free hand to backhand Discord. He missed his cheek, but his knuckles met with Discord's nose. Blood poured from his nose, and he cringed. I shoved my dad away from Discord, causing him to stumble and fall on his ass. He glared up at me, and kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards and hit my head on the tree. I felt a snap, and passed out.

Discord shook me awake, screaming in my face. I fluttered my eyes open, and watched in horror as his lips moved, but no sound was heard. He stared at me, waiting for a response. I told him I couldn't hear. Behind Discord was my dad, sprawled on the grass. I gave Discord a questioning look. He shrugged, and acted out a fight. I giggled; a sophomore beat up my asshole of a dad. I locked eyes with Discord, and stood slowly. I grasped his hand tightly, and ran down the street, away from my problematic parents.

After what seemed like a mile, we slowed down. My hearing was finally returning. I heard Discord gasp for breath, and I fell into the swaying grass, laughing. Discord laid next to me, chuckling in relief. I sighed, face flushed red. Our hands had unintentionally curled together. He rolled over to face me, smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry, my f-family is so dysfunctional..." I murmured, sighing. He cleared his throat. Our eyes met.

"Ha. Have you met my family?" He laughed it off, smiling at me. I studied his face; pale, acne-free skin; thin lips; narrow nose; big brown eyes; shaggy black hair. My heart fluttered as I studied him more and more.

"Flutters, you okay?" He said, snapping my attention back up to his eyes. I smiled weakly, feeling a foreign emotion fill me.

I nodded, replying," Yeah, don't worry Dizzy." I tightened my grip on his hand. His eyes flickered from my eyes, to our hands, back to my eyes, and then to my lips. He slowly leaned in, eyes closing. My heart rammed against my chest, as I inched towards him. I fluttered my eyes shut.

Our lips touched. I felt as if my heart would explode. After a minute, Discord slowly moved his lips against mine. Unsure, I mimicked his actions, tediously moving my lips on his soft ones. My face was on fire, flushed from this moment. I was so unsure, I'd never kissed anyone previously.

His lips disconnected from mine. I slowly opened my eyes, to be met with his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled, before placing a small kiss on the tip of my nose. I smiled, looking deeply into his eyes. I snuggled against him, sighing into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I listened to his heartbeat, breathing heavily.

" You were my first kiss," I sighed into his chest.

I heard the smile in his voice, as he retorted, "I hope you enjoyed it like I did."

I wrapped my arm around his waist, laying in the grass as it swayed around us. I smiled into his chest, giggling like a schoolgirl. I was in bliss, euphoria filling my being. For the meanwhile, I was able to forget my hectic home life, abusive parents, and the loneliness at school.

For the meanwhile, I was happy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi guys! I am so sorry for the two month delay! Life got pretty busy, and I couldn't find time to write on the Kindle! But here it is, at long last. I am afraid to inform you that I am going to Tennessee for about three weeks. My family has a computer that I can work on, but I rarely get to see them, so I will spend the majority of my time with them. I want to thank all my faithful fans and supporters for putting up with the wait. The rating for this story may be lowered to T, depending on if I decide to incorporate some ideas or not. If you liked this story, please favorite, follow, and review! Much love to you all! -TaylorNicole27


	5. Meeting The Girls

As I biked to school, my mind was elsewhere. I remember Discord's soft, pale lips. I felt my face turn crimson. I sighed, focusing on the intimidating school building get closer as I pumped my legs. I cradled the seat, and retrieved my pink bag from the basket on my bike. Slowing down, I headed towards the bike rack. I chained my bike up, and started towards the school.

That's when the rainbow haired chick blocked my path. She sported black skinnies, and a black leather jacket. A bright blue vee neck was under her jacket. Her expression was one of confidence. Her magenta eyes looked me up and down, and I suddenly felt childlike in my capris and shaggy yellow sweater.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she said, extending a hand. Her raspy voice sounded strangely familiar. I carefully shook her hand, and then returned my hand behind my back. "So. You're buddy buddy with Discord?" Oh great. Here we go.

"Yes. We're...friends." I said, reconsidering the options. What were Discord and I? We never specified our relationship after the kiss. We cuddled in the swaying grass until my mother found us, and told me to get home...Discord mumbled a goodbye, kissed my forehead, and left.

"Cool. You should sit with us at lunch today. Do you know everyone?" She gestured towards towards a group of girls sitting on the stairs. I stopped in my tracks, staring at the group.

Blue hair, cuffed shirt, denim skirt.

Stetson, cowboy boots, flannel.

Pencil skirt, purple ringlets, uppity flair.

Mismatched outfit, gorging on candy, bubbly attitude.

These girls were the ones surrounding me when I blacked out. They were the ones who made Discord look bad. I felt my face flush with anger.

"Woah, Fluttershy. You okay? You're turning red." Rainbow Dash said, stepping into my view. I sighed. I couldn't blow my temper. I approaches the group of girls.

"Hi." I mumbled, staring at the ground. The pink one bounced up and hopped over, bending down and looking at my face. She smiled cheerfully, blue eyes glistening. Her curls swayed as she moved, dancing around me.

"Hi, my name's Pinkie Pie! I've never met you before, so I'm going to throw a party just for you, because that's what friends do! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to have a new friend!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled weakly. She wore a light pink sleeveless top over a long sleeve yellow tee. Her skirt was piercing blue, adorned with a hot pink belt with a light pink heart in the middle. She wore two mismatch stockings, one Polka dot and one Stripped, with the same color scheme; hot pink and yellow. Her knee high light pink boots were adorned with yellow bows that matched the big bow in her hair. She looked like a happy person in general.

"Oh, darling, you'll have to excuse my pink companion, as he's a bit hyper today." The girl with purple ringlets approached me, her hips swaying slightly. Something about her reeked uppity, royal.

"And you are?" I asked, scratching my elbow. I felt out of place with these girls.

"I am Miss Rarity, 'tis an honor to meet your acquaintance." She outstretched her dainty hand, with rings and bracelets and nails, oh my. I extended my hand,and shook it. She wore a white scoop neck, with long sleeves. Her pencil skirt was long enough to remain modest, but still sexy. With three inch purple heels, it's a wonder she didn't break her neck. She looked me up and down, and a flicker of grimace crossed her face. I suddenly felt less than these girls.

I sniffed in, smelling the sweet smell of apples. The blonde was eating a green apple, smiling at me. I smiled back. She put the apple down, and walked over.

"I'm AppleJack," she started, tipping her hat to me. "I think we have third period bio ta'getha." I examined her outfit; Stetson, Orange flannel, blue Jean shorts, and brown cowboy boots. Her hair was in a loose pony tail thrown over her shoulder. She shined her pearly whites at me, and resumed eating her Apple.

A smart looking girl approached me. Her blue hair was streaked with pink and purple. Her marroon cuffed shirt was covered by a navy pinstripe vest. Her violet denim skirt was held up by a simple black belt. She wore black stockings that went to her calves, and finished the outfit with marroon flats. She looked at me through black spectacles with her piercing violet eyes.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She stated simply, looking disinterested. Rarity elbowed her, causing Twilight to walk forward. She limply slid her hand into mine, shaking weakly. I removed my hand from hers, feeling awkwardness in the air. I sighed, walking away.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle said, grasping my hand. I turned around, looking at her. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sat down on the stairs. I sat next to her, her friends surrounding us. "Discord has left a permanent scar on me, my friends, and my family. " Tears streamed down her face. I was genuinely shocked; I knew Discord wasn't the best of kids, but was he capable of ruining another person's life?

"If you don't mind talking about it...How so?" I asked, patting her hand.

"He's chaotic. My brother and him were best friends. He got my brother hooked on heroin...Shining Armor was the Class President. Discord was extremely jealous, and tried to poison my brother. He tried to kill me and my friends, it's wonder he isn't in juvi. " She burst into tears. I couldn't believe my ears. Certainly not Discord!

"The worst part is...he raped my brother's girlfriend."

I was so astonished. I fell the anger show on my face. That's the final straw. Discord wasn't an innocent victim, he deserves everything he gets.

"I am so, so sorry." I hugged her, and her tears spilled onto my sweater. I felt anger swell up in my being, but not at these girls. How dare Discord! I should have listened to the girls that day! I stood abruptly, picking up my bag.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I said, storming away. I rushed into the school angrily, headed straight for Discord.

"Hey babe!"He started,but I pushed into him.

"We need to talk, NOW." I said, pushing him into an empty classroom.

"Woah, Flutters, what's up?" He said, pushing me back.

"You ruined her life! Why?!" I screamed, shoving him harder.

"Oh God.." he said, rubbing his temple. "Fluttershy, listen to me. Shining Armor ruined MY life first."

"And this justifies you trying to kill him, his sister, and her friends?! Does it justify poisoning him?! Or maybe it justifies raping an innocent teenager?!" I was so cross with him. I lifted my hand to slap him, but he twisted my wrist. I cried out. He pushed me against the wall, and whispered, "You don't even know, Fluttershy." My stomach plummeted.

* * *

OOOOHMYGOOOOOD

VIEWER'S VOTE - YOU DECIDE!

I am in a bind. So you, the viewer, will help! I am presenting two options. You choose which is more favorable. On 8/6/13, I will count votes, and the more liked choice will be used for the rest of the story. Choose wisely...

A.) Fluttershy sides with the Mane6.

B.) Fluttershy sides with Discord.

YOU DECIDE...

Also, follow me on Tumblr for sneek peek updates, pictures, and more!

.com

-TaylorNicole27


	6. Truth, Friendship, and A Burgandy Hoodie

I elbowed him in the stomach, and went under his arm. I stood in front of him, huffing. His maroon eyes stared into my cerulean orbs. He straightened his body, and towered over me. I tapped my food impatiently.

"Flutters, we can't talk about this right now. After school, I promise. Meet me behind the building." He looked around nervously. I sighed, and agreed. I stormed out. Ms. Cheerlie wouldn't be happy with me behind schedule.

* * *

I sat in the soft grass, waiting for Discord. He was late, per usual. I brushed my fingers through my hair. I was avoiding the obvious; Was Twilight lying about the whole thing, or did Discord really do those things? I groaned loudly. I wanted to just scream.

Finally, Discord rounded the corner, and sat next to me.

"Okay. Don't talk, just listen." He instructed.

"This whole dilemma started seven years ago. Shining Armor and I became best friends in 3rd grade. There was always a competitive atmosphere between us. At the end of 8th grade, they announced Student Council for high school, along with open positions for Freshman Council. Shining was running for class president, as was I. So, whoever won was class president, along with our side bet; One hundred bits.

"Shining Armor was the typical president; popular, nice, attractive, and a gentleman. I wasn't; outcast, mean, ugly, and a badass." I raised my eyebrows at this. "Even with that in mind, it was a close election. Scary close." He stared at the sky.

"If I had won, I wouldn't have been this way. Hell, maybe I'd be Sophmore president! But, it is what it is. So I gave up my 100bits. Freshman year, we were curious. We were ready to experiment. So Shining, his girl, Cadence, and I tried pot. It was nice, but didn't quite do the trick. So we tried heroin. We'd heat it up, and inject it into our arms. It gave us the bliss we wanted. While we were fucked up, we would smoke pot afterwards. We got a serious case of the munchies, so we took turns cooking. I accidentally 'poisoned' him with chives in an omelet. He went to the hospital, but we remained friends.

"However, we kept going back for more. He was the cook from then on, and me and Cadence would chill in the room. She started to grind against me. And, c'mon, I'm a teenage boy, and Cadence was killer hot. So, when he would cook, we would mack, and then one time she started to go down...And Shining walked in. She accused me of rape. Which was bullshit.

"So, Shining Armor was pissed. He told everyone. And everyone hated me. Still do. Nothing I did could redeem me. So I was lost...Then you came." He smiled, and laced our hands together. I felt like an idiot. I WAS an idiot.

"What about the girls?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Oh. I never tried to 'kill' them. I bet Shining Armor put them up to it. He probably wanted us to break up."

"I'm so so so sorry, babe..." I said, crying. I leaned into his chest, weeping. I'd just accused an innocent- well, mostly innocent- guy of rape and murder. I pulled back, wiping my tears on my sweater. "Do you...do you still do...heroin?"

He looked away, grimacing. I felt my heart plummet. I pulled up him hoodie sleeve, and sure enough, fresh track marks lined his arm. I gasped out, biting my sweater sleeve. I ... I...

"Baby. Please." He held both of my hands, and gazed into my eyes.

"Please don't leave like the rest. Please...don't abandon me like he did. Like my parents did." His maroon eyes were watery. He leaned in, and embraced me. My nostrils filled with cotton candy and chocolate. I felt awful. I had just made him cry, because I falsely accused him of things he didn't do. I felt anger swell within me. I was ready to just about KILL Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor.

"We won't let them get away with this." I whispered into his ear. "This won't go unresolved. There IS a happy ending for us."

* * *

I sat in fifth period Algebra when it happened. Rarity walked up to me, and sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hello, darling." She said, flipping the curls behind her shoulder. I smiled, waiting for her to state her purpose.

"I just stopped by to ask if you, uh, talked with Discord. You know...Dump him?" She said, prettily batting her eyelashes at me. I knew I'd made a face when her smile fell, and a grimace replaced it.

"No, I didn't." I said, focusing on 8(9x)/12y(...

"Not even after what Twilight told you?" She sounded annoyed, but she wasn't even close to my level of irritability.

"No. I talked it over with him. I know the truth."

"Twilight DID tell you the..." I sharply looked into her indigo eyes. SHe stopped mid sentance, and I knew she was lying.

"Goodbye, Rarity," I said, dismissing her. She looked flabbergasted. She abruptly stood, and went back over to Twilight. After a bit of discussion, Twilight made an ugly face at me. I giggled. I hoped her face got stuck that way.

After a bit, the Pink one came over. She plopped down next to me.

"Sorry I haven't thrown your party yet. I just am sooooo busy!" She smiled, and curled a piece of pink hair.

"By the way, I didn't know Twilight was going to over exaggerate about the whole ordeal. I haven't talked to her, and AppleJack and Rainbow Dash refuse to talk to her." I smiled at this. Finally, someone was on our side.

"Can I sit here?" She asked, smiling brightly. I nodded. I knew we would be good friends.

* * *

At lunch the next day, I sat at the usual table. Alone. Again. Discord had lunch B, unlike me. So I usually ate alone. One time, I sat with a hippie. Not fun.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash Sat down in front of me. She wore a teal cutoff track shirt, and black cargos. Her hair was up in a low ponytail. Soon after, Applejack sat next to her. Her outfit was a red shirt under a brown vest, with denim jeans and red boots. Her hair was in a sloppy braid over her shoulder. Not two seconds after, their pink companion plopped down next to me. She wore a loose light pink hoodie with a hot pink skirt, and light pink converse. Her hair was thrown into an ultra high ponytail, messy due to her curly hair. She was bubbly as always.

"So...What's up?" Dash said, mouth full of eggsalad.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, what'd I tell ya about eatin' and talkin' at the same time?" Applejack said, smacking Rainbow Dash' s arm. Dash stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Nothing. Just...thinking." I said safely. Applejack raised an eyebrow, egging me to continue.

"Well. Why would Twilight Sparkle lie to me about everything?" I motioned 'everything' with my fork.

"Well, you see, Twilight thought you and Discord were getting too close, so she was all like 'Okay, she seems sympathetic towards him being a loner, so why not us when we are the victim?' And even when we protested, she went ahead with it. Shewentaheadbutwedidntwanttoshejust-"

"The point is, she went ahead. After you left, we got into a heated argument, and Apple here had to stop me from punching her." Applejack smiled brightly, lacing her fingers between Dash's. It suddenly clicked. I looked towards Pinkie Pie.

"Are they...?"

"Yupyupyup! Since May." I was genuinely surprised, half a year was a long time.

"Do you guys still trick-or-treat?" I asked, forking lettuce and tomato chunks into my mouth.

"Hell yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, smirking. Applejack shook her head.

"Do you guys think I could tag along with you all this year?" I asked, biting into a carrot.

"Sure thing, sugarcube." The blonde said, highfiving me.

"Oh my God I lovelovelove Halloween sooooo much. This year I'm goingasageishaormaybeavampireoooh-"

* * *

On the way home from school, I thought about the day. I had successfully made new friends, and made plans with said friends. I smiled to myself. I was really coming out of my shell.

A thought flickered across my mind; What if they were lying, and just using me? I sighed. I had to shake that thought. They were too nice to be faking it.

When I arrived home, I found a note on the door.

"Gone shopping, love you.." I read aloud. Of course. Mom is always into her shopping sprees. I opened the door,and walked upstairs. I had a lot of homework to do...

* * *

I was in the middle of my To Kill A Mockingbird pre-assignment assignment when it started. A faint 'tap tap' which I thought was the tree limb rubbing against the window. However, when it turned into a violent scratching, I started getting scared. I got up from my desk, and slowly tiptoed over to the window. I looked outside of it.

A hooded figure stood right in front of the window. I screamed out. I slipped on my tennis shoes and ran out of my room, and out of the house. The hooded figure started sprinting away. With the sun peaking through the trees, I saw that the hoodie was in fact the same one from that night. I was so close-

I tackled the figure, causing a scream to rip from their throat. I ripped the hood off of their face..

"Twilight Sparkle?!"

* * *

Okay then. Discord won by a long shot, so here it is! I am trying to do better about updating. I hope I didn't disappoint this chapter.

My tumblr url didn't show up. Here it is - Imanalicornprincess . Look me up for sneek peeks, art, and other bullshit. C:

Thank you all my lovelies, for supporting me. Toodles~

-TaylorNicole27


End file.
